darker_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Semblance
Semblance is a power exhibited by certain characters in RWBY. Description Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents.[http://youtu.be/v7lsmq4x9fE?t=21m27s RWBY Livestream] According to "Aura," the fourth instalment of RWBY: World of Remnant, Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's Aura. Pyrrha Nikos implied this connection when she told Jaune Arc that the use of Aura can help him to discover his Semblance. Those that use Semblance are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Some individuals, such as Weiss Schnee, are able to use their Semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect. Ruby Rose is able to move at incredible speeds, while Pyrrha can manipulate magnetic forces. Using Dust, certain individuals can modify their Semblances with elements, such as Weiss using Myrtenaster to change her glyphs and Blake inserting dust vials into Gambol Shroud to make her Shadow clones take on elemental properties. Overuse of one's Semblance for prolonged periods may adversely affect its user at certain times. This was demonstrated by Weiss on one occasion after using a series of glyphs in rapid succession to assist Ruby, subsequently collapsing afterwards. Users * Ruby Rose - Ruby can use her Semblance to move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if she can teleport. She uses this ability in combat to dodge attacks, disorient enemies and quickly counterattack. She is fast enough to create a slipstream that is strong enough to pick up a large number of objects, including people. Ruby can also grab hold of other people or objects and carry them off at high speeds with her Semblance. However, she has significant difficulty with carrying heavier loads, which causes her to falter after extended use, as seen during "A Minor Hiccup" with Penny, who is later revealed to be a metal robot and thus heavier than a normal human. *Weiss Schnee - Weiss can create Glyphs that have a variety of effects on objects, monsters, and people (including herself). Using Myrtenaster, she modifies these glyphs by changing the element of the Dust cartridge. *Blake Belladonna - Blake's Semblance, Shadow,DVD Commentary allows her to create clones of herself. These clones are solid, but can be dispelled easily if hit or if they move too far away from Blake. They can be used to distract or take hits for Blake, and she can use a clone as a platform to leap off of in mid-air. Blake can also load Gambol Shroud with Dust to make her shadows copy an element, with her afterimages becoming completely solid or even completely intangible depending on the chosen form of Dust. *Yang Xiao Long - Yang's Semblance manifests itself in the form of fire, which emanates from her hair. With it she has the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it at her opponent, effectively making her stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from violet to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat] When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair.[http://youtu.be/AEE80lvdkYI?t=30m30s AfterBuzz RWBY After Show Volume 2 Episodes 3 & 4] Monty Oum has compared Yang's semblace to a "Power Meter" from fighting games.Monty's Twitter *Jaune Arc - Jaune and Pyrrha are working on discovering his Semblance, but it has been hinted to be likened to a shield, suggesting that it might be defensive in its nature.DVD Commentary *Pyrrha Nikos - Pyrrha has the ability of Polarity (magnetism), which allows her to command the force of magnetism. She can manipulate scores of metallic objects simultaneously and accelerate them to high velocities. She first must create a connection between her Semblance and the object through a conduit. After doing so, she is capable of moving it freely, as her spear and shield "levitate" towards her hands and she was able to control dozens of soda cans without touching them. She also has shown the ability to move objects without touching them first, as illustrated with Jaune's shield. She normally prefers to use this ability subtly, deflecting attacks with it in such a way that it creates the illusion of her being untouchable. *Sun Wukong - Sun's Semblance allows him to create spectral clones of himself that can detonate upon contact. He has to remain in a state of full concentration to control his clones. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. *Glynda Goodwitch - Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis, the ability to move or control objects with her mind. She has a high degree of control over her Semblance, and is capable of using it in combat against enemies like the Grimm. Image Gallery Hyperdrive.png|Ruby's Semblance, increased speed 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Weiss' Semblance, Glyphs 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Blake using her Semblance, Shadow Yang9.PNG|Yang's Semblance 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01759.png|Jaune's Semblance pyrrha semblance.png|Pyrrha's Semblance, Polarity, used to manipulate soda cans V2 04 00056.png|Sun's Semblance 1101 Ruby Rose 10440.png|Glynda's Semblance, Telekinesis, used to manipulate shrapnel from Cinder's attack References